ICARLY the bet
by jennettemnkress
Summary: ok this is a SEDDIE story hope you enjoy :i do not own icarly
1. Chapter 1

CAHPTER ONE the bet

(Carly's P.O.V) I walked down stairs "hey Freddie what's up?" I said happily "oh thank god Carly remember when you said I owe you one?" Freddie said "oh no what did you do" Sam came barging in "who took my meat" Sam said angrily Freddie bumped Carly "oh um yeah funny story I had to take your meat because it is um unhealthy for you" I said thinking in my head Sam don't care about her health "since when do I and you care about my health" Sam said angrily "um Freddie did it" carly ran away "what no i-I um it was for good reasons" Freddie said then ran away but sam followed and tackled him "ahh Sam get off" Freddie yelled I walked towards them "ok break it up you two" Sam stood up "why did you take her meat in the firs place?" I said "yeah why freddork" Sam said "she crashed my computer" "meat is way more important than a stupid computer" Sam said "is not" Freddie said "is to" Sam argued "ok guys don't start you to cant go at least two weeks without arguing" carly said "so" sam and Freddie said "ok I bet you guys couldn't go a day without fighting" I said with a smirk on my face knowing that sam wont back down from a bet "says you I can do anything if moneys involved mama needs her meat" sam said smiling "so are you if Freddie?" I said smiling "if it means not getting tackled I'm in" Freddie said smirking "ok we all put in 50 bucks" I said grabbing my brothers wallet pulling money out placing it on the table "I don't have mines write now ill have it later" sam said "of course you don't" Freddie said placing his down "so carly can I borrow 50 dollars?" sam asked "what no" carly said

At school I walked up to sam "hey sam" I said smiling "here's the 50" sam gave it to carly Spencer came running in "ok who took my money out of my wallet" Spencer said out of breath "oh um I gave it to a hobo he really needed it" I said shuddering "oh I was planning on using half of that money to go to a movie" Spencer said "what movie cost 25 dollars" I asked "a very good one" Spencer shouted "ok here's 25 dollars ill give you the other half later" I said "ok good" Spencer ran off "hey guys" Freddie said "hey freddork" sam said "hey remember our little bet" I said "you said no fighting as you can see I'm not fighting" sam said "yeah she has a point" Freddie said "hey I was trying to stand up for you and thanks the thanks I get and since when do you agree with sam" I said shocked "yeah that was kind of strange" sam said the bell rung "ill see you guys after class" Freddie said walking off to class sam an carly did the same "see ya" they all said to each other

Hours later "hey guys" Freddie said to carly and sam "I'm going to install something upstairs" Freddie said "ok" I said "so how are you holding up on this bet" I asked sam "its kind of easy actually" sam said "really" I asked "no its killing me you have to help me" sam said "your on your own" I said smiling "can I at least spit in his food" sam asked "what eww you're a monster" I said "hey guys were on in 10 minutes" Freddie yelled from upstairs "OK" I yelled back really load "do you have a thing for Freddie" I asked sam "umm no who would have a thing for Freddork" sam said with a disgust face "you said umm you had to think about it?" I said to sam "I'm just messing with you carls now lets go before we be late" sam said running upstairs "yeah ok" I followed **After the show** "I'm exhausted" sam said sitting on a couch "tell me a bout it" Freddie said "ok I'm going to the bathroom" I said walking away "so sam what's up" Freddie said sitting next to her "nothing just well nothing" sam sighed "is there something wrong" Freddie asked sam "well I like this guy but I don't want to tell anyone about it" sam said Freddie chuckled you like a guy" Freddie smirked "whatever I'm leaving" sam stood up Freddie did the same "I'm sorry sam I didn't mean what I said" Freddie said "then why did you say it" Freddie waited "maybe I'm je-" carly came "what's up guys" "nothing I have to go" sam and Freddie said and walked off "ok see you guys later" I said smiling Freddie and sam walked out the door "I'm sorry sam" Freddie said and kissed sam on the cheek sam's eyes widen as Freddie walked away sam touched her cheek and walked away in shock

The next day "hey girls" Freddie said approaching them as they walked to school "hey" carly said sam continued walking confused looking at the ground "sam are you ok" I asked her "yeah so Freddie how are you today?" sam asked with a smile "I'm good what about you" Freddie asked "um that's strange" carly said "what's strange" sam and Freddie said "well sam since when do you call Freddie by his name and when do you ask how he's been and were you smiling at him?" I asked confused "I don't know is it a crime to ask how my friend is?" sam asked carly Freddie smiled "did you jus call him your friend I know he is but you never call you're your friend" I said shocked "I don't know I guess I'm trying to be more nicer now until the bet is over" sam said "no I like when your mean so stay that way ok" I asked sam "ok Carls" sam said "Freddie quiet back there" I said "oh yeah lets go inside" Freddie said and they walked inside "ok ill see you guys after class" they walked off to class

**Hours later at carly's house **"I'm gonna go through mayonnaise at someone's car anyone want to come?" sam asked "yeah sure" Freddie said "wow you do" sam and carly asked "yeah why not" Freddie said "ok I'm going to mess with Spencer" carly said as sam and Freddie walked out the door "ok bye" they both said "so who is this guy you said you like" Freddie said "I cant tell you" sam responded "ok well whoever he is he's a lucky guy" Freddie said as sam blushed "thank you" sam said to Freddie "so what letter do his name start with" Freddie asked "the beginning letter of his first name start with a F and the last starts with a well I'm gonna keep that a secret" sam said smiling "ok" Freddie said


	2. Chapter 2

(Carly's P.O.V) "Hey sam can I talk to you for a second" I said as I approached sam's locker "sure what's up?" sam said smiling "remember when I said not to fight and argue for a day? Well a day passed so you can go back to being mean" I said smiling "oh write well ok" sam said while walking away "ill see you after class" sam shouted while walking to class **hours later **"hey Freddie want to go to the groovy smoothie?" I said smiling "oh actually I promised sam ill help her study with her homework" Freddie said smiling "why?" I asked confused "I don't know" Freddie responded sam walked in "hey sam" Freddie said smiling "do you have my meat?" sam asked Freddie "um no" Freddie said confused "well then don't talk to me" sam said sitting down "are you ok sam?" Freddie asked "yeah why wouldn't I be?" sam said "I don't know you just seem different then usual" Freddie said "yeah the bet is over so I can go back to being myself now now where is my money I need things" sam said smiling "well I'm going to check the icarly views" Freddie said with that Freddie walked away a few seconds later ahhhhhhh they herd Freddie screaming carly and sam just sat and watched TV minutes later Freddie ran in the room "where is my laptop that I just bought" Freddie said breathing really heavy "oh I dropped it out the window" sam said smiling "I knew you had something to do with it so go check your freezer and under your bead in your cooler and in the bathroom and in the car" Freddie said to sam :you didn't" sam said sounding really angry "a girl don't need that much meat" I said to sam then sam gave me an evil look I sighed "ok I'm leaving" I stood up and ran away "were is my meat" sam said with her eyes really wide "ask the dogs back in at your house" Freddie said smiling sam looked really angry Freddie backed up and started to run but before he knew it sam was on top of him "ouch no no no no no get off ahhhhhh my leg" Freddie shouted I was listening in the hallway squinting my eyes "hey carly" Spencer said walking in side "no don't go in" I was to late Spencer walked inside and got hit in the head with an apple "ouch" Spencer said before falling on his face

**Hours later at the hospital** "can you tell me what happened?" the nurse asked "well he go beat up by a girl" I said then the doctor chuckled "she's a very big girl with a lot of muscle and she hates when people messes with her meat" Freddie shouted "sure she is" the nurse said then chuckled "so what hurts?" the nurse asked "my leg and arms and stomach and face" Freddie said "wow" the nurse laughed ill pick you up later since u cant walk and since sam did this she will be taking care of you when your mom isn't" I said laughing "what no" Freddie whined "it'll be fine" I said running away.

**Hours later at carly's house **"hey sam can you give me the remote and how are you holding up Spencer?" I'm fine comparing to you I mean your like that cat in that cartoon that keeps chasing the mouse and always getting hurt" Spencer said chuckling then he stopped "that mouse is going to get it" Spencer said squeezing a rubber duck with his eyes wide "um Spencer are you ok" Freddie asked blinking his eyes quickly Spencer was sitting steal "snap out of it" Sam said throwing a remote at his head "ouch" Spencer said and fell slowly "sam" Freddie shouted Spencer hoped up "I been having problems with this I'm going to see a therapist bye" Spencer said walking away I walked in "where is Spencer going" I asked "to see a therapist" Sam and Freddie said "ok were going to continue this bet for a month" I said "what's in it for me?" sam and Freddie asked "umm a month supply of stake for sam and 1000 dollar gift card to that new tech place" I said smiling "you don't have a 1000 dollar gift card do" Freddie said "where do you think I was all day?" I asked smirking "well I'm in" sam and Freddie said smiling

**A/N R&R sorry for the spelling mistakes but tell me what you guys think and thanks for the last reviews from TVJUNKIE93 MILEYJONASARMY & KPFAN72491**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry my last story was short and sorry for the spelling mistakes I was trying to hurry up an write the story fast ** (Sam's P.O.V.) "So were starting this bet now write?" I asked carly "nope when freddie can walk we will start" carly said leaving the room "ok" I said following "hey were are you guys going you cant leave me here" Freddie yelled Freddie's mom was walking up the hall while me and carly was walking the other way then Freddie's mom was looking down in her purse while walking and she bumped in to me "hey watch were your going you old hag" I shouted really loud Freddie's mom jumped "please don't hurt me" misses Benson cried "ah relax I'm not going to hurt you" I said giggling carly did the same then misses Benson cleared her throat "your just a little girl I'm not afraid of you" misses Benson said then I gave her a death glare "I'm sorry" misses Benson said quickly and sped away "sam you have to stop doing that" carly said as she continued walking

**At the therapy center **"so Spencer what brings you here?" the therapist asked "well there's this cartoon I used to watch and it's very frustrating" Spencer said laying back on a couch "do you mind telling me what this cartoon is called?" the therapist asked "its called tom and jerry" Spencer said quickly "oh I love that show the mouse always hurt the cat hilarious the cat get what it deserves so what's the problem" the therapist said chuckling Spencer got up quickly "no he don't its horrible why cant the mouse get hurt like that and see ho he feels about it" Spencer shouted angrily "well Spencer that cat is a horrible animal that hates misses an I love misses there so cute and cuddly" the therapist said hugging and squeezing his note board Spencer just sat and stared at him "what is wrong with you" Spencer said the bell rung "oh times up that will be 300 dollars" the therapist said holding his hand out "I only have 200 and you're a lousy therapist" "that's what they all say" the therapist said smiling then quickly stopped "ok kiddo then you have to pay me 200 dollars and suffer thru this tom and jerry cartoon for 2 hours" the therapist said smiling 2 **hors later **the therapist and Spencer was crying "you are write why do the cat get hurt so much?" the therapist asked crying "I don't know" Spencer responded crying "you know this really helped me I'm over it now" Spencer said "I'm out of here nice meeting you" Spencer walked away smiling "ok" the therapist said confused

**Months later at the hospital **"ok Freddie you seem to be ok now so you can walk now" the nurse said taking off Freddie's cast Freddie stood up ok "yes I can walk again" Freddie yelled "yeah ok just try not to put that much pressure on it for a week" the nurse said as Me Freddie and Carly walked away "alright" Freddie yelled

**At the carly's place **"ok so the bet starts now" carly said "ok" me and Freddie said smiling "so ill see you guys later" carly said walking away "ok" me and Freddie said as carly walked out the door "why do you only be nice while were doing this bet? Carly didn't say you couldn't be mean she just say we can't fight" Freddie said "I don't know I would have been nice when we weren't doing the bet but carly didn't want me to for some reason" I said wondering why "oh I see" Freddie said "oh and what about you why did you kiss my cheek?" I asked looking for an answer "oh long story I actually have to go write now so I will see you whenever I can" Freddie said walking away quickly "ok bye love ya" I said when Freddie was out the door he suddenly stopped ant turned around "what did you just say sam can you say that last thing again I think I'm hearing things" Freddie said I had my eyes wide open cant believing I just said that "um I cant remember ill see you later" I said and rushed out the door really quickly running past him Freddie grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking "wait sam I really have to ask you something"...

**A/N** **if you want to know what happened next review please and once again sorry this chapter is short ill try to make the next one longer **** but REEVIEW PLEASE** **OH I know not that much Seddie the next one will promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry short story ahead of you sorry its so short but read and review please(Sam's P.O.V) **"wait sam I really have to tell you something" Freddie said to me sweating like a pig "why are you sweating so much" I asked confused "I don't know but dam-" hey guys what's up" Carly came walking towards me and sam "I got to go ill see you guys later" Freddie walking away "ok Ill see you later to carls" I said walking off "are you guys trying to avoid me?" carly asked and I just kept walking "fine I'm going to hang out with Spencer" carly said and stormed of pouting "fine carly ill hang out with you" I said smiling and followed her "so lets go mess with Spencer" I said in excitement "yeah lets do that it sounds fun" carly said moping "what's wrong carly?" I asked confused "nothing" carly said continuing moping "ok then-"well ok ill tell you, you don't have to beg" carly said smiling "I wasn't begging I really don't care but if you insist go ahead and tell me what's wrong" I said sarcastically "ok thanks so I change my mind the bet is off you can still have your meat though" carly said smiling "no way this bet is steal on were not stopping this bet ok?" I snapped and shouted "why are you always shouting I'm write here just say it now everyone is staring at us I hate when that happens" carly said and walked in the apartment I followed and smile "I don't know its fun and you get lots of intention you should try it someday-"ok back to the subject" carly said cutting me off "ok well the bet is still on" I said smiling "yeah oh did you see Freddie's new girlfriend?" carly asked I stopped walking "oh no I haven't "I have to go to the bathroom" I said running really quickly and texted Freddie :_**Sam**__ Freddie do you have a girl friend? :__**Freddie **__ no why are you asking? :__**Sam **__ oh good and no reason and what were you going to tell me earlier :__**Freddie **__ oh its nothing its not important :__**Sam **__ it sounded and looked really important to me :__**Freddie **__I rather keep it a secret :__**sam**__ ok if you insist :__**Freddie **__ok well I got to go bye :__**Sam**__ bye_ I walked out the bathroom and walked to carly "Freddie told me he don't have a girl friend" I said wondering why she said that in the first place "oh yeah I got to go bye" carly said and ran off

**At Freddie's apartment **"hey Freddie" carly said walking in Freddie's apartment "I have to talk to you for a minute" carly said out of breath "ok what's up?" Freddie asked "so sam have a boy friend" carly said "oh I got to go to the bathroom" Freddie said "wait but she don't like to talk about him with anybody or she gets depressed and um grows bumps all over her face and arms its really gross it's called liemen disease so don't talk to her about that or she will be embarrassed so don't ask her about it or it will hurt her feelings" carly said sweating "wow carly how did you think of that" Freddie asked "I didn't make it up how can you accuse me of lying if you want to ask her about it go ahead an risk it" carly said sweating "fine I wont and why are you sweating so much your write next door from me" Freddie asked confused "I don't know" carly replied sam barged in the room "what's going on guys and carly your lying about something I know because the only time you sweat that much is when your running or lying and as we can see your not running" I said angrily "why are you so angry" carly asked "Because I know your lying about something about me" I didn't but I just said that so see if she was "what no-no I'm not" carly said stuttering "your sweating even more and your stuttering so you are" I said proving my point "so sam don't have liemen disease" Freddie asked "what are you talking about" I asked Freddie "ok I lied no she don't have that disease" carly shouted "there is no such thing" she continued "I just don't want you to date" carly added "why not?" Freddie asked "wait so you want to" sam asked "actually it wouldn't be a bad idea" carly said "what" sam and Freddie asked. "yeah so what do you guys think just go on one date and see how it goes from there

A/N review if you want me to make another chapter and sorry this might be the shortest chapter Ever so yeah sorry bout that but REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry this took long I can only put my chapter up every Saturday because my sis have to make there chapters to there stories to (Sam's P.O.V) in Freddie's apartment** "so are you guys going to date or not" carly asked and we all stood for a second "well it wont be such a bad idea" Freddie said as Spencer ran in and Freddie's mom walked as she called Freddie and she saw sam "ah Freddie are you ok did she hurt you I'm here your mommy is here for you" Freddie's mom said worried "mom I'm ok she didn't hurt me" sam's mom came in "you have to clean up your meat incident now what's going on here" sam's mom asked "nothing really and no I'm not dating Freddork" I said with a smirk on my face "how embarrassing um well I got to go" Spencer said running off "me to" sam and Freddie's mom said walking off Freddie sat down and covered his face in embarrassment I felt a wind and I turned to carly and she was gone "ok Freddie get up and stop hiding your face you do know I can still see you write?" I said and he stood up and said "I'm so embarrassed" "oh suck it up that wasn't so bad" "yes it was carly knows and soon the whole school will "exactly if carly knew we were dating the whole school will and we don't want that do we?" "oh well yeah that's a good point" "yeah so I guess well date but you have to promise not to tell anyone got it" I asked hoping he'll agree "yeah totally" Freddie said smiling "good and if either of us tell we have to suffer through either not eating more than one piece of meat a day and not using any techno things" I said smiling "hey that's not fair how come-"fine you can use it once a day for 2 hours" I said cutting off Freddie "ok deal" Freddie said and held his hand out sam spit on her hand and spit on his hand "that's not how it work" Freddie said looking at his hand in disgust sam collided her hand with his and they shook on it Freddie's mom came out and said "oh god get her out of here she's a monster" sam's mom screamed I just stood "panties,panties,panties,panties," sam's mom screamed "ok I'm leaving please" I said running out in disgust

**AT SHOOL** Freddie's walking through to his locker and everyone started laughing Freddie got to his locker and saw letters all over it one said _haha you got rejected looser _and a lot of other embarrassing notes about him getting rejected by sam "haha who did all this" Freddie yelled every one who walked passed him an laughed carly walked towards him "carly please tell me you didn't tell the whole school about this whole rejecting thing" Freddie said looking really angry "no I-"and don't say you text someone who text someone who text someone and so on" Freddie said cutting carly off "yeah that's what happened how did you know?" carly said smiling and stop immediately when she saw Freddie face turning red "oh suck it up its not so bad at least everyone don't know" carly said "well I'm not so mad because me and…umm never mind" Freddie said with his eyes wide open "hey guys I said approaching "oh hey sam" Freddie said smiling "umm ok shouldn't you be mad at her for rejecting you in front of the adults?" no I'm over it Freddie said smiling "already? That was quick" carly said upset "are you ok carly do you want me to be mad?" Freddie asked "of course not that's crazy why would I want you to be mad all I want for everyone is happiness "ok cool-"thanks for asking so-"no wait I didn't ask anything" Freddie and sam cut each other off the bell rung and they all went to class "oh see you guys later we all said" and walked off

**After school at carly's house **"I'm stuffed" sam and Freddie said after eating one slice of pizza "I'm going to go home in a few minutes" I said and Freddie said the same "its only seven o'clock and how are you stuffed you only ate one slice of pizza what's going on you guys been acting really strange lately" carly said eating a 3rd slice of pizza "oh um well its because I ate before I came here" sam and Freddie said looking at a piece of paper "what are you guys looking at and sam you can still eat more than one slice it's a meat lover pizza I've seen you eat 4 whole pizza I 2 hours and its been 3 hours and you only ate one" carly said and ate another piece of pizza "oh look at the time I have to go" sam and Freddie said and accidentally left the piece of paper they were looking at "ok bye guys I guess ill see you tomorrow" carly said as sam and Freddie left the room carly grabbed the piece of paper and started to read sam's first _eat one slice of pizza and meet me at the meat only restaurant you were talking about at 7:30 and don't be late and if carly ask witch she will if she asked why you ate only one piece of pizza the I don't know what else she is going to ask but I'm sure you can think of something oh and I love you _carly looked at it with her eyes wide but she wasn't sure what it was so she didn't text the whole school yet she smirked and put on her coat socks, and shoes

**At the restaurant **carly found sam and Freddie eating and laughing about whatever they were talking about carly gasp and grabbed peanuts from the nearest tabled and threw them at Freddie and hid immediately after it left her fingers and she laughed quietly "ouch what was that" Freddie asked and grabbed the peanut "it appears to be a peanut" I said and laughed Freddie did the same 1 hour later Freddie caught a cam and took sam to her house a cab sped off away from sam's house "well that was fun" I said smiling as I stopped walking once I was on the porch of my house "yeah well I guess ill see you tomorrow" Freddie said smiling carly was in a tree above them she rolled her eyes Freddie and Sam leaned in to kiss but didn't because they herd a voice sounding like an owl "no don't do it don't kiss her" carly repeated in a owl voice "well Ill see you tomorrow they both said and sam walked in her house and Freddie caught a cab home and sam fell out of a tree and said "ouch" a few second after she fell

**A/N yes this story is longer anyways my sis is making a fic about a lot of teen stars with powers and Jennette and Nathan are going to be in the next chapter her username is mileyjonasArmy so please read and review plus my other sis makes really cool supernatural fic's her username is tvjunkie93 haha this is a long A/N but review if you want another chapter.**


End file.
